


new year, new boundaries

by AnnaSepulchre



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSepulchre/pseuds/AnnaSepulchre
Summary: A prompt fill for a writing prompt post on tumblr.#64: "We're in public... ya know?" (Changed very slightly to sound more natural.)





	new year, new boundaries

Phil blows over the uncapped top of his coffee, sending clouds of toffee-scented steam spiraling into the winter air. Across from him, Dan sits huddled over his coffee like a personal space heater. Their overly large iced biscuits sit balanced on a plate between them, napkin pinned beneath it fluttering in the chill breeze.

"Why'd we have to sit outside, again?"

"Because you've been indoors since you got back, and you need fresh air," Phil says.

Dan lightly thunks his head on top of his to-go cup and mumbles something.

"What was that?" Phil asks, amused. He hooks his foot around Dan's beneath the table. Dan lifts his head, curls askew in a bird's nest.

"I said you've been spending too much time with Kath." Dan leans back in his chair, bringing his coffee with him and cradling it to his sternum. "Taking nature walks every day on the Isle. Soon you're going to forsake your introvert ways to become an outdoors-y hiker person."

"I don't think one really cancels out the other," Phil muses. "Isn't there a reason there's a stereotype of a hermit in the woods?"

"I'm pretty sure those cabins don't have electricity. And therefore no internet."

Phil taps his foot against Dan's where they're still connected. "Hey, we've come a long way since that image first came about! I bet there's solar-powered hermits with computers and cellphones now."

Dan smiles, hiding it in a sip of his coffee. He leans forward on the table and breaks off a piece of gingerbread.

"How is it?"

Dan makes a face. "It's a stale Starbucks biscuit left over from Christmas, Phil."

Phil pouts, and Dan sighs. "It's top tier biscuit, third best I've ever had after Kath's and my mum's. Better?"

"I'll eat your mum's biscuits."

Dan chokes on the dry crumbs and kicks their joined feet with his other foot, leaving Phil's foot trapped between his. "For fuck's sake, this is why I stay inside," he laughs as Phil's shoulders shake, mouth pressed into a thin line. "The absolute fucking filth from you, I swear."

Phil picks off a piece of his own biscuit and pops it in his mouth. "It's definitely not as good as your mum's biscuits," he concedes.

"I swear to fucking god-"

Phil yelps as Dan swats his shoulder with a glove. "Are you challenging me to a duel, sir?"

Dan collapses on the table, giggles muffled by the sleeve of the coat. "You are too much. Why did we think sugar and caffeine was a good idea for you?"

Phil glances around briefly. "Because you love me," he teases quietly.

Dan tilts his head to the side, one eye and the corner of a smile visible. "We are in public, you know?"

Phil can't help the flush that rises to the high arches of his cheeks, but he can blame it on the wind. He wiggles his trapped foot between Dan's beneath the table. "Well, you know. New year, new boundaries, and all that."

Dan doesn't lift his head, but he does briefly squeeze Phil's foot between his feet. "Living our truth?"

"Something like that."

Dan sits up to take a sip of coffee. "Happy New Year, then."

Phil smiles and wraps both hands around his cup, breathing in sweetness and warmth.


End file.
